Growing Up, It Ain't Easy
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: The kids of Port Charles are all grown up, and trying to be who they want to be..with a few road blocks along the way
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Lulu, Michael, and Brooke Lynn have all been aged in this fic. Sly Eckert has also returned. And Jesse Smith, Zander's younger brother was was featured in my fanfic 'Truth, Lies, and Betrayal', is also featured in the fic. But this story takes place after that one, and Lulu and Jesse are dating now. Laura has been sent to the mental institution and Luke is having to deal with life without Laura.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu knocks twice on her dad's office door   
  
" Dad?" she calls through the door  
  
She turns the door knob peeking inside as she looks around the room  
  
" Dad? You here?" says Lulu as she walks inside  
  
She walks by his desk as she smiles down at the picture of her mom and dad. She picks it up and runs her finger around the outline of her mom's face. She felt like crying right then and there but couldn't bring herself to do it  
  
" No more crying Lulu. It dosen't get you anywhere." she says as she puts the picture back on the desk  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Luke walks in  
  
" Hey Princess. How's my beautiful girl?" says Luke as she wraps his arms around her in a hug  
  
Lulu smiles as she hugs him back  
  
" I'm fine, dad. I just came by to see how you were doing. Lucky said you were kind of down so..." says Lulu  
  
" He did, did he?" says Luke sarcastically as he walks over and pours himself a drink  
  
" Yeah, he just said you seemed sad." says Lulu as she watches him chug down a shot of Vodka straight up  
  
" Well I'm fine. I've just...just been busy with the club." says Luke  
  
" Do you actually expect me to buy that?" says Lulu  
  
" Sweetheart, I don't know what you want me to say." says Luke  
  
" It's ok, dad. It's ok to miss her." says Lulu  
  
Luke looks at Lulu as tears fill his eyes  
  
" I know that." says Luke  
  
" I miss her too. I think about her everyday. I just wish you would talk about it instead of hiding in here." says Lulu  
  
" What is this?! Aren't I the one who's supposed to be taking care of you? It's not supposed to be this way." says Luke  
  
" I can take care of myself. You know that." says Lulu  
  
Luke chuckles  
  
" Lulu, your 16. You don't know what taking care of yourself is." says Luke  
  
" I learned from the best didn't I? Come on dad, you remember. From the time I was seven years old it's always been, always look out for yourself and the family. Never let your guard down." says Lulu  
  
Luke dosen't respond  
  
" I know that you miss mom more than anything. And I can't even imagine what it's like to lose someone who's been in your life as long as mom has. But at least she's alive, daddy. Can't that be enough?" says Lulu  
  
" No! No it can't, damn it!" says Luke loudly as he pushes all of the crystal wine holders off of the table  
  
Lulu jumps as he does this and let's out a small yell. Suddenly Nikolas comes charging through the door. He looks at Lulu and then at Luke  
  
" What the hell is going on in here?" says Nikolas 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikolas looks at Lulu as he see's all of the broken glass on the floor  
  
" Are you alright?" says Nikolas   
  
" Yeah, Nikolas I'm fine. We just had an accident. Dad accidenly knocked off the crystal holders that's all." says Lulu  
  
" Lulu, don't cover for him. What are you into now Luke? Taking your anger out on my sister, huh? Scaring her to death?!" says Nikolas angirly  
  
" Watch it Cassadine. I would NEVER lay a hand on Leslie Lu!" says Luke as he faces Nikolas and Lulu  
  
" Nikolas, really I'm fine. It's no big deal." says Lulu  
  
" No, Lulu it is a big deal. He dosen't need to be breaking glasses in anger right in front of you." says Nikolas  
  
Luke walks closer to Nikolas  
  
" What are you trying to say, Cassadine?" says Luke  
  
Nikolas walks closer to him until he is in his face  
  
" I'm saying that Lulu has been through enough this past two months and dosen't need to be scared of her own father on top of that." says Nikolas  
  
" Ok! Timeout. Everyone just chill out! Both of you are acting like lunatics so I think you should just stop all of this before we all say things that we don't mean. Nikolas, my dad would never hurt me. I know that. He's just upset. I know that your just trying to protect me, and I love you for that. But I don't need protection from him." says Lulu trying to calm them down  
  
" Yeah, try looking in the direction of your psycho granny and putting all of that fake brotherly concern into protecting Lulu from her." says Luke as he turns back around  
  
Nikolas rolls his eyes as he looks back to Lulu  
  
" I'm sorry I lost it. It just looked really bad when I came in." says Nikolas  
  
" Nikolas, it's ok. I actually have to get going, Aunt Bobbie's expecting me at Kelly's for my shift." says Lulu  
  
Lulu turns to Luke  
  
" Are you gonna be ok?" says Lulu  
  
" Yes, I'm going to be fine. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm sorry that I lost it before. You know I never meant to scare you like that." says Luke  
  
" Of course I know that. And I'll try not to worry too much." says Lulu as she hugs her dad and smiles as him  
  
" Alright. I'll see you later." says Luke as Lulu opens the door   
  
" Cassadine..." says Luke  
  
" Luke..." says Nikolas as he leaves with Lulu  
  
Nikolas holds Lulu's arm stopping her  
  
" What?" says Lulu  
  
" I don't want you coming here anymore without me or Lucky with you." says Nikolas  
  
" Nikolas, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" says Lulu  
  
" Lulu, when I walked into that room you were scared. You were scared of him. He's acting crazy and I don't want you around him unless someone else is with you." says Nikolas  
  
" Nikolas, he just lost his wife!" says Lulu  
  
" I know that, alright?! I understand that and I feel for him. She's my mother too. But what if one day you walk in there and he's drunk and get's violent?" says Nikolas  
  
" My dad would never hurt me." says Lulu  
  
" Are you sure of that? You've never seen what Luke does when he's drunk. I have. He has no control over his actions. I think that Lucky would back me up on this too." says Nikolas  
  
Lulu glares at Nikolas as she crosses her arms over her chest and turns around  
  
" Why are you doing this?" says Lulu  
  
" Because I'm your brother and I love you. It's me and Lucky's job to take care of you when Luke can't and he's really going through a tough time right now. I know you want to believe that Luke is perfect, but he's not." says Nikolas  
  
" What are you talking about?" says Lulu as she turns back around and faces Nikolas  
  
" I just mean that to him, our mother is dead." says Nikolas  
  
" DON'T say that!" says Lulu  
  
There is a long pause  
  
" Do you remember, when we all thought that Lucky was dead? I know you were really little but do you remember what it did to him? How he closed himself off from everyone?" says Nikolas  
  
Lulu nods  
  
" Well, it's sort of like that. He will get over this. All I'm asking is that you have me or Lucky with you when you want to see him. Is that too much to ask?" says Nikolas  
  
Lulu turns back around thinking about it  
  
" I don't know Nikolas. I just...I don't want to be afraid of my own father." says Lulu feeling like crying  
  
Nikolas put his hands on her shoulders  
  
" It's ok, Lu. I know your not afraid of him, not really. Your afraid of this side of him. It isn't the only side, you know that." says Nikolas  
  
Lulu turns back around and faces Nikolas  
  
" I really have to get to work." says Lulu  
  
" Lulu we didn't even..." says Nikolas  
  
" Nikolas, I'm not going to stay away from my own father. He needs me right now. He dosen't have anyone else. I've gotta go." says Lulu as she walks off  
  
" Lulu wait..." says Nikolas  
  
Lulu keeps walking on her way to Kelly's 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Micheal ducks as Sly throws a french fry at his head   
  
" What the hell man?!" says Micheal with a laugh  
  
" You two need serious mental attention." says Brooke Lyn as she rolls her eyes, still reading her science book  
  
" Said the cynic who never does anything but study." says Sly  
  
Brooke Lyn glares at him  
  
" Reality check Sly, this is your project too. Unfortunately Ms. Anderson put us on this Biology project together, remember? Or were you too busy lifting yourself from the drool you process when you fall asleep in class?" says Brooke Lyn sarcastically  
  
" How many times a day do you two do this?" chimes in Micheal  
  
" Do what?" says Brooke Lyn and Sly at the same time  
  
Sly and Brooke Lyn look at eachother and both roll there eyes   
  
" Yes Brookie, I do recall that little comment in Ms. A's class...something about putting us together for a project?" jokes Sly  
  
Micheal can't help but laugh. Brooke shoots him a look  
  
" Sorry." says Micheal quietly taking a sip of his Coke  
  
" First of all, I've asked, BOTH of you repeatedly not to call me Brookie. Second of all, all I'm saying is that I'd love some help from my partner on this project." says Brooke   
  
" Fine, I'll come over to your house tonight and we can work on it then, ok? Happy now?" says Sly  
  
" With you? Never. But I'm satisfied for the moment. Just show up on time ok?" says Brooke  
  
" You know you sound like..." says Micheal  
  
" DON'T you dare finish that sentence Micheal Corinthos." says Brooke  
  
Micheal puts his hands up  
  
" Hey, I'm just saying..." says Micheal  
  
" Well don't ok?" says Brooke as she looks back down at the book  
  
Micheal and Sly exchange smiles as chuckle softly  
  
" I heard that." says Brooke not looking up from the book  
  
" Look Micheal, she even has Hannibal Lector instincts." says Sly  
  
" Drop dead." says Brooke sarcastically still not looking up  
  
Suddenly Lulu walks in quickly without saying anything to them  
  
" Hey cous what's..." says Sly  
  
" What's with her?" says Brooke  
  
" I don't know. I saw her earlier today and she was fine." says Micheal  
  
Sly looks back at the counter as he watches Lulu putting on her apron  
  
" I'm gonna go see what's up." says Sly as he heads back to the counter  
  
Lulu violently tries to tie her apron in the back  
  
" I hate this stupid thing..." she mumbles  
  
" Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite cousin in the entire world." says Sly as he sits on a barstool and puts on one of his goofy smiles  
  
" Hey Sly." says Lulu not looking up  
  
Sly looks at her worriedly. She looks up after getting the apron off as Sly is staring at her.  
  
" What?" says Lulu  
  
" Well, you came in here like a bat out of hell. Wanna talk about it?" says Sly  
  
" Not really." says Lulu as she starts wiping down the counter  
  
" Ok, then I can just sit here all day long and bug you to death until you tell me. And I've gotta warn you, I tend to sing Celine Dion tunes on occasion. It can get scary." says Sly   
  
Lulu laughs  
  
" I knew the woman in you would come out one of these days." jokes Lulu as she looks down  
  
" There she is." says Sly with a smile as he pushes her chin up with his index finger  
  
" It's my dad. He's just...he's really screwed up Sly." says Lulu  
  
" What happend?" says Sly  
  
" I went to see him today and let's just say things didn't end well. He knocked over all of this crystal and Nikolas walked in and of course they got into it because Nikolas thought he hurt me." says Lulu  
  
" No, Luke would never hurt you." says Sly  
  
" See! At least SOMEONE understands that. Because Nikolas seems to think that I shouldn't see my own father without him or Lucky with me. Which is totally and completely ridiculous." says Lulu  
  
Sly looks at Lulu confused  
  
" Ok, who says that you have to obey Nikolas' every command?" says Sly  
  
Lulu gives Sly a look  
  
" Don't start this Spencer, Cassadine crap with me alright? I'm really not in the mood." says Lulu  
  
" Lu, come on. Do you KNOW who his father was? And you know what they say, like father like son." says Sly  
  
" Nikolas is nothing like Stavros Cassadine and are you aware of how much you sound like my dad right now? I swear you too were brothers in another life." says Lulu as she fills up the coffee pot  
  
" Ha Ha. So aside from all of the usual drama that comes with being a Spencer, are you up for the movies tonight? Me and Micheal were talking about going." says Sly  
  
Brooke Lyn walks up from behind Sly as she leans on the counter.  
  
" That's just code for going out to hit on girls." says Brooke with a small smile  
  
" I believe the term is chicks, and I believe the other term your looking for is workin' it." says Sly  
  
" Your repulsive, you know that?" says Brooke as she smacks him playfully on the arm  
  
" Yes I do and I also know Brookie," says Sly as he moves close to her ear, "that you absolutely love every second of my repulsion." whispers Sly  
  
Brooke pushes him away from her as she makes a face  
  
" Just go sit down." says Brooke as she rolls her eyes and looks back at Lulu as she sits on a barstool 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So remind me why you and Sly "don juan" haven't hooked up yet?" says Lulu looking over at Sly  
  
Brooke looks at her and smiles  
  
" Oh well you know, the first time we had that roll in the hay one night, it just changed everything. We realized that we were better as friends." jokes Brooke  
  
" Ah, I see." says Lulu as she starts making the coffee  
  
" So, what's wrong?" says Brooke  
  
Lulu looks up at Brooke  
  
" How many people are going to ask me that today?" says Lulu annoyed  
  
" Well Port Charles is a small and nosey town so I wouldn't count anyone out." says Brooke  
  
" It's just boring family stuff. It would bore you to tears, trust me." says Lulu  
  
Brooke sits down on the barstool  
  
" Try me." says Brooke  
  
Micheal looks back at Brooke and Lulu talking when he turns back to Sly  
  
" So, is she ok?" says Micheal  
  
" I think so. It's just family stuff. Things are really tense between uncle Luke and Lucky and Nikolas. And with Laura in the hosptial in London and all." says Sly  
  
" I thought the whole Spencer/Cassadine thing was dead and buried?" says Micheal  
  
" Well, let's just say that there digging it up again. The last thing that anyone needs right now is another Spencer/Cassadine war. Especially Lulu." says Sly  
  
" Lu's tough. She'll be ok." says Micheal  
  
" Yeah I know. I just hope that aunt Laura gets well soon. This is really tearing her up inside." says Sly  
  
Lulu sighs  
  
" So basically it's Lucky and my dad against Nikolas again." explains Lulu  
  
" That's awful. Lulu, I'm so sorry." says Brooke Lyn  
  
" I'm sure it will all blow over. There's just...they fight so much Brooke. And I still remember when Lucky and Nikolas weren't even on speaking terms and they hated eachother. I just don't want them to lose eachother." says Lulu  
  
" Hey, your gonna be fine. I'm everything will work itself out." says Brooke as she hugs Lulu from across the counter  
  
Lulu hugs her back  
  
" Thanks. Has anyone ever told you that your like the coolest best friend ever?" says Lulu with a smile  
  
" Oh well you know, your my only girl-friend so I guess not." says Brooke with a small smile  
  
Lulu smiles  
  
" So, what's all this about a movie tonight?" says Lulu  
  
" Well, we shouldn't even be GOING since Ms. Anderson put Sly and I on a project together but I guess we're going. You and Jess should come." says Brooke  
  
" God, I'm afraid to even have him pick me up at my house anymore. I swear whenever my grandmother, my dad, or even Nikolas or Lucky hear his motorcycle driving up, they make this sound and they give me these looks that are unbearable. And you should hear the way Nikolas talks to him." says Lulu  
  
" If I ever found someone that I liked in this god for saken place, I'd never invite him over to the Quartermaine's. I'd just say that I lived in some trailer park. They would tear him apart." says Brooke  
  
" Never mind, you have it worse than I do. I know how Edward gets." says Lulu with a laugh  
  
Brooke rolls her eyes  
  
" I hate my family." says Brook  
  
" No you don't. You just think you do." says Lulu with a laugh  
  
Suddenly Jesse comes through the door at Kelly's  
  
" Hey." says Jesse as he comes up from behind Brooke Lyn  
  
" Hey." says Lulu with a smile  
  
Whenever she saw him, he made her smile. Didn't matter what type of day she was having  
  
Brooke Lyn looks back at Jesse and waves and then looks back to Lulu  
  
" Well, that's my cue. I'm outa here. But you should really think about coming with us tonight, Lu." says Brooke as she leaves the counter and sits back down with Micheal and Sly  
  
" What was she talking about?" says Jesse  
  
" Oh, Micheal and Sly were gonna go to the movies and they invited us. We don't have to go if you don't want to." says Lulu as she leans on the counter  
  
" No, it sounds like fun." says Jesse as he sits on a stool and leans in closer to Lulu  
  
They kiss over the counter as Lulu puts her hand on the back of his neck  
  
" Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" says Jesse  
  
Lulu smiles and let's out a small laugh  
  
" No. How long?" says Lulu  
  
" The whole day. I love you so much, Lu." says Jesse  
  
" Aw, I love you too sweetie." says Lulu as they kiss again  
  
They hear someone clear there throat behind them. Lulu looks up and see's a customer. She thought she recognized him from school but she wasn't sure  
  
" Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to order." says the guy  
  
" Oh, sorry." says Lulu as Jesse moves a few seats down  
  
Lulu get's out her notepad  
  
" What can I get you?" says Lulu looking down at the pad  
  
" How about a cheeseburger, a chocolate shake, and your phone number." says the guy  
  
Surprised by this, Lulu looks up at him and then over at Jesse who is about to jump him right there. Lulu gives Jesse a warning look  
  
" I'm involved. Sorry. But your cheeseburger and shake are coming right up." says Lulu  
  
" Wait, I've seen you around school. Your Lulu Spencer right?" says the guy  
  
Lulu gives him a small smile  
  
" Yeah. I've seen you..." says Lulu as she looks back at Jesse who has his head turned  
  
" Too..." finished Lulu  
  
" Look, I mean I know you said you were seeing someone but can I at least call you? Maybe we could hang out or something. I could take you dancing, maybe to a movie..." says the guy  
  
Suddenly Jesse plumets out of his seat and takes the guy by the shirt collar and pins him against the wall  
  
" JESSE!" yells Lulu as she runs over to the other side of the counter  
  
Jesse acts like he can't hear her and continues to pin him against the wall. Everyone in Kelly's is looking there way 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What is your damage man?!?!?!?!" yells the guy who is trying to loosen Jesse's grip  
  
Jesse pins him harder against the wall  
  
" My damage, MAN, is you hitting on my girlfriend! Didn't you hear her say no? HUH?!?!" yells Jesse  
  
" I didn't know man, alright?!? It's cool, I'll apologize if that's what it's gonna take for you to get the hell off of me!!" yells the guy  
  
" Jesse just stop, ok?! It's not a big deal." says Lulu standing next to him  
  
Lulu puts her hand on his arm  
  
" Please just stop, ok? I'm fine. All he did was ask for my number. It's not a big deal." says Lulu more calm now  
  
Jesse glares at the guy one last time as he violently let's him go. The guy brushes himself off when he suddenly lunges at Jesse and punches him right in the face  
  
" JESSE!!" yells Lulu as she kneels next to him on the floor  
  
Jesse puts his hand up reassuring her that he was ok, without saying anything. Lulu helps him stand when Jesse plunges back at the guy and they are on the floor fighting  
  
" You guys!!! STOP!" yells Lulu  
  
She looks back hoping that her friends were still at the table, but they had already left. Lulu moved closer as she got thrown in the middle of them, and the guy accident knocked her against the wall. Lulu sat there against the wall, out of breath. She touched her head and realized that it was bleeding  
  
Jesse looked over to where Lulu was when he realized what had happend. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't even notice her being thrown. He quickly kneels down by her side  
  
" LULU!" shouts Jesse as he puts his hands on her face examining her head  
  
" I didn't know she was standing there..." says the guy standing behind Jesse  
  
" Just get out of here!" yells Jesse at the guy  
  
The guy just stands there  
  
" GO!!" yells Jesse  
  
The guy runs out of Kelly's, fearing Jesse will come after him for what he had done  
  
Jesse turns back to Lulu as she continues to examine her head  
  
" Lulu, baby are you ok?" says Jesse  
  
" Yeah, Jes, I'm fine." says Lulu as she tries to stand  
  
She quickly sat back down on the floor, on account that her vision was beggining to blur. She put her hand on her forehead  
  
" Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital. You might have a concussion or something. Can you walk?" says Jesse   
  
" Jes, I don't need to go to the hospital. I just fell backwards. It's no big deal." says  
  
Lulu  
  
" Lu, your head's bleeding and you can't even stand up straight. Do you know what your aunt Bobbie's gonna say if I don't take you? I'm as good as dead." jokes Jesse  
  
Lulu laughs  
  
" Stop, your making me laugh." says Lulu as an older man hands her an icepack from behind the counter  
  
" Thank you." says Lulu as the man walks back to his seat  
  
Jesse puts his hand on her back and starts pulling her up  
  
" Jesse, I told you I don't need..." says Lulu  
  
Suddenly Lucky walks in and see's Lulu and Jesse on the floor  
  
" What the hell is going on?" says Lucky  
  
Lulu and Jesse both look up at him as they get back on the floor. Lucky runs over to Lulu and kneels down next to her looking at her head  
  
" Lulu, what happend to your head? That looks really bad." says Lucky holding her face in his hands  
  
" Lucky, I'm fine. God would everyone just back off please?" says Lulu as she puts the ice pack on her head  
  
Lucky looks over at Jesse  
  
" Did you do this? Did you do this to her you little bastard?" says Lucky   
  
" Lucky he didn't do anything, alright? Leave him alone!" says Lulu annoyed  
  
" Lucky, you have no idea what's going on here, alright? Just chill." says Jesse as he gets in his face  
  
" Lulu, did he do this to you?" says Lucky still in Jesse's face  
  
" No. Jesse would never hurt me." says Lulu  
  
" You should listen to your sister, man." says Jesse  
  
" You know what Smith, don't say anything to me, alright? You've been trouble for my sister since day one. Getting her into trouble, and doing god knows what WITH her." says Lucky  
  
" Lucky!" shouts Lulu  
  
Jesse cocks his head and turns away from Lucky. Lucky rolls his eyes as he turns to Lulu  
  
" Come on Lulu, I'm taking you to the hospital." says Lucky  
  
Lulu rolls her eyes  
  
" Fine. Just so both of you will stop fussing over me." says Lulu as Lucky begins helping her up. Jesse takes her other arm when Lucky glares at him  
  
" Don't make this harder than it has to be, Smith. Take your hands off of her right now before I really get angry." says Lucky   
  
" Lucky, will you stop it? I told you he didn't do this to me." says Lulu as she stands up with Lucky on her arm  
  
" We'll talk about it later." says Lucky as he and Lulu walk arm in arm to the door  
  
Lulu looks at Jesse on the way out as gives him a small smile and mouths "I'm sorry" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bobbie moves some paperwork from 2 files into a cabinet when she see's her niece and nephew get off the elevator  
  
" Lucky I can walk by myself." says Lulu as she gets off of his shoulder  
  
She stumbles into Lucky's arms  
  
" Yeah, sure you can." says Lucky with a small laugh as they make there way to the waiting room  
  
Lucky sits Lulu down on the couch  
  
" Ok, how do you feel? Your not about to pass out or anything, right?" says Lucky  
  
" No, Lucky I'm fine. Did you see Jesse come in?" says Lulu looking over Lucky's shoulder for him  
  
" Oh yeah great, your sitting here with a concussion, and your looking for the guy who did it to you!?" says Lucky angirly  
  
" For the 10 millionth time, he didn't do anything to me! He got into a fight with this guy because he hit on me, and like the idiot that I am I tried to step in between them to stop it. And then the other guy accidently pushed me. That's all that went down Lucky, alright?  
  
I'm not some battered girlfriend." says Lulu angirly as she puts the ice pack back on her head  
  
" Lulu I don't care, alright? He's the one who started the fight. He's been trouble for you since his sorry ass came to this town." says Lucky  
  
" Oh yeah ok, Lucky. Anything to blame Jesse for right?" says Lulu as she rolls her eyes and moves to the other end of the couch  
  
Bobbie walks over to the waiting room as she smiles at Lucky and Lulu  
  
" Hey guys. What's..." says Bobbie as she see's Lulu's head  
  
" Omigod, Leslie Lu what happend?" says Bobbie as she sits by Lulu and examines her head  
  
" Hey Aunt Bobbie. It's not as bad as it looks. Some people are making it worse." says Lulu referring to Lucky  
  
" Well come on, I'll take you back to exam one and I can take a look at it." says Bobbie as she helps her up  
  
" Ok." says Lulu as she and Bobbie go back to the exam room  
  
Lucky sits there watching Lulu and Bobbie walk away. He sits back on the couch with his head in his hands. He takes a deep breath when his cell phone rings  
  
" Hello?" says Lucky  
  
" Lucky, it's dad. I need to see you. Can you come over to the club? Or I can come to you." says Luke  
  
" Dad, I was just about to call you. I'm at the hospital with Lulu." says Lucky  
  
" What? What happend, is she alright?" says Luke  
  
" Yeah, she's fine. She just fell and hit her head. How I won't get into but I think you need to get down here." says Lucky  
  
" I'm on my way." says Luke as he hangs up  
  
Lucky hangs up as well as he continues to sit in the chair and wait for news on Lulu  
  
Meanwhile, Bobbie and Lulu are in exam one looking at Lulu's head. Bobbie puts ointment on the gash as she blows on it  
  
" Ow." says Lulu as she makes a face  
  
" Sorry, sweetie. This is a going to sting just a little. So, you never told me what exactly happend." says Bobbie as she continues to fix the cut  
  
" It was nothing. Lucky made it out to be so much more than it was. Jesse didn't even...he didn't really do anything." says Lulu as she puts her head down  
  
" What do you mean he didn't REALLY do anything?" says Bobbie  
  
" Well I mean he started the fight with the other guy because of him hitting on me ,which is so stupid, but he never pushed me down."   
  
says Lulu  
  
" Well I mean Leslie Lu, dosen't that tell you something?" says Bobbie  
  
" What do you mean?" says Lulu as she looks up at Bobbie  
  
" Well, if Jesse's going to pick a fight with a boy that he or you don't even know for something like that, imagine what could happen if you made him mad..." says Bobbie concerned  
  
" No...Aunt Bobbie he's not like that. Jesse is a really sweet guy. He's not usually like that. I mean sure he loses his temper now and then, but who dosen't?" says Lulu  
  
" Look, Lulu, I know how your father and brothers feel about Jesse. I'm not about to give you a hard time about who you choose to spend your time with. But his brother Zander also has a temper. Granted he's never hurt anyone, but I've seen him when he get's angry. It's very scary." says Bobbie  
  
" He's not like that Bobbie, ok? Everyone thinks he's this horrible guy with an attitude that always picks fights and is a rebel. But I see him differently. I've seen the best of him. He just dosen't really come off well to other people is all. But he would never, ever hurt me. He loves me, he would never do anything like that to me." says Lulu  
  
" I believe you, sweetie. I'm just saying that people can seem one way to you, but are really another. Just be careful, alright?" says Bobbie  
  
Lulu nods  
  
" I will." says Lulu  
  
Bobbie finishes the bandaging and starts cleaning up  
  
" Alright, all done." says Bobbie  
  
" Thanks Aunt Bobbie." says Lulu  
  
" Your welcome, sweetie. Listen, I'm going to go get more bandages for you to take home. I'll be right back." says Bobbie  
  
Lulu nods as Bobbie leaves 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke comes out of the elevator and walks quickly over to Lucky in the waiting room  
  
" Lucky." says Luke  
  
" Dad, hey." says Lucky as he stands   
  
" What's going on with Lulu? What the hell happend?" says Luke  
  
" Smith. Again." says Lucky as he gives his dad a look  
  
Jesse steps out of the elevator at the hospital. He see's Luke and Lucky talking in the waiting room. He quickly walks past the nurses station and starts walking down the hallways looking for Lulu. He peeks in all the rooms when he comes across exam one  
  
Lulu is sitting in the hospital bed waiting for Bobbie when the door opens. She looks up and see's Jesse standing there at the door. She smiles  
  
" Hey. Jess, you shouldn't be here." says Lulu  
  
Jesse walks over by Lulu's bedside as he sits on the stool  
  
" I know. I saw your dad and brother out there talking." says Jesse  
  
" My dad's out there? Great, god knows what Lucky's telling him. There making such a big deal about this. I'm so sorry. I tried to tell..." says Lulu  
  
Jesse gently puts his 2 fingertips on her lips.  
  
" Shhh. It's ok. I know you did." says Jesse  
  
Lulu smiles as she hugs Jesse tightly  
  
" They don't understand, Jes. No one does." says Lulu as the hug ends  
  
Lulu puts her hands in his and looks into his eyes  
  
" Do you know what I wish?" says Lulu  
  
" What?" says Jesse as he kisses the top of her hands  
  
" That one day, even if it's only for a couple of minutes, that we could go to a public place and people could just accept us. Together, you know? Without telling me that I'm making a mistake or that your bad news." says Lulu  
  
" It'll happen, Lu. One day, I promise you." says Jesse  
  
Lulu puts her head down as she smiles  
  
" Don't make promises you can't keep." says Lulu  
  
" Hey," says Jesse as he pushes her chin up , "Have I ever broken a promise that I've ever made you?"   
  
" No." says Lulu  
  
"And I never will. I promise you, right here and now, that I'll prove myself to your crazy father and brothers. And anyone else who questions my love for you. If it's the last thing I do." says Jesse  
  
Lulu laughs  
  
" Don't forget irrational." says Lulu  
  
" Oh yeah, sorry. Irrational father and brothers." says Jesse with a small laugh  
  
" I would do anything for you Lulu. My life began when I met you on the docks that night. I was headed for absolutely nowhere. I was angry at my dad and you were angry at yours." says Jesse  
  
" Yeah, when I found out that my dad raped my mom all those years ago and that everyone kept it from me. I was so angry. But you listened to me. You were the only one who didn't give me a deadline on when I was supposed to get over it. You let me handle it in my own way and you had faith in me. I don't even know if I'd be sitting here right now if it wasn't for you..." says Lulu   
  
" Don't say that. Your one of the strongest people I know, Lu. You could have done it without me." says Jesse  
  
" Never. I can't imagine my life without you in it." says Lulu  
  
Jesse kisses Lulu passionately as they lean onto the hospital bed. Lulu gently pulls him on top of her as they begin to make out on the bed  
  
The door opens and Luke and Lucky come inside  
  
Luke quickly turns his head when he see's them doing this  
  
" Knock knock." says Luke   
  
Jesse and Lulu, surprised, quickly get off of eachother.   
  
" Dad! Hey, we were just..." says Lulu  
  
" Yeah, I may be old but I wasn't born an omish." says Luke  
  
" Well I guess you two need to talk so I'm gonna go." says Jesse  
  
" Are you sure?" says Lulu  
  
" Yeah, I'll call you tommarow to see how your feeling." says Jesse as he kisses Lulu on the forehead  
  
" Bye." says Lulu as Jesse walks past Luke and Lucky out the door  
  
" I'll be right back, sweetie." says Luke as he follows Jesse out  
  
" Dad, wait..." says Lulu knowing that he was going to talk to Jesse  
  
Lucky looks at Lulu as he sits on stool next to her bed  
  
" Are you feeling any better?" says Lucky as he puts his hand on her shoulder  
  
Lulu brushes his hand off of her as she glares at him  
  
" Just...don't. Don't touch me right now. How could you do this to me Lucky?" says Lulu angirly 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke follows Jesse to the elevators   
  
" Jesse, could I speak to you for a second?" says Luke  
  
" Sure, Mr. Spencer." says Jesse  
  
They walk into the waiting room area  
  
" Listen kid, I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't like you. I never have and probably never will. You've gotton my daughter into dangerous situations, she's ended up at the hospital and the police station more times than I can count, and she just dosen't think  
  
when she's with you. And after today..." says Luke  
  
" Mr Spencer, I take full responsibility for what happend today. Ok, yeah, I started the fight but I never touched her." says Jesse  
  
" That's not what my son told me." says Luke  
  
" With all do respect, sir, Lucky wasn't there. He walked in after it happend." says Jesse  
  
" I know that. But from what he walked in on, it didn't look good. Look kid, the bottom line is I want you to stay away from Leslie Lu. Permanently" says Luke   
  
Meanwhile back in the hospital room, Lulu turns her head away from Lucky  
  
" Do what? Lulu, I can't believe your actually defending this guy after what he did to you!" says Lucky angirly as he stands and starts pacing   
  
" For the last time, Jesse never did ANYTHING to me! Your all treating me like I'm some god damned battered girlfriend or something! And I am SO sick of you, dad, and Nikolas insulting Jesse everytime he comes around!" shouts Lulu angirly  
  
" Are you finished?" says Lucky  
  
" Not even close. I'll never be finished until you tell me that you'll at least give Jess a chance. He's trying. Really he is. And he's a great guy if you would take the time to get to know him." says Lulu  
  
Lucky crosses his arms over his chest as he faces the door  
  
" Mom would give him a chance..." says Lulu as she puts her head down  
  
Lucky whips around  
  
" Don't do that, alright?! Don't bring her into this." says Lucky  
  
" Why not? You know she would." says Lulu  
  
" Lu, this isn't about her. This is about you. And the way you act when your around Jesse. You don't think when your with him. It's like your under this spell." says Lucky  
  
Lulu dosen't say anything. Lucky sits back down on the stool next to the bed and looks at Lulu  
  
" Do you...do you love him? I mean really love him?" says Lucky  
  
" Yes." says Lulu softly as a small tear falls down her cheek  
  
Lucky takes a deep breath and let's it out. He runs his hand over his face as he looks at Lulu  
  
" Alright. I'll...give him a chance. But only because I can see that you love him. And I remember when I was your age and in love." says Lucky  
  
Lulu hugs Lucky tightly  
  
" Thank you. Thank you so much, Lucky. You don't know what this means to me." says Lulu  
  
" I think I do. But I don't know about dad and Nikolas. Especially dad." says Lucky as the hug ends  
  
" I'll work on them. Knowing that your in our corner really means alot to me." says Lulu  
  
Lucky nods  
  
" I know it does, Teeny." says Lucky  
  
Lulu laughs  
  
" You know I hate that nickname." says Lulu  
  
Lucky laughs  
  
" Yeah I know." says Lucky as he continues laughing and he and Lulu hug  
  
Back in the waiting room...  
  
Jesse stares at Luke not saying anything. He puts his head down briefly, intimidated by Luke. But quickly shoots him a look  
  
" Look, Mr. Spencer, I love your daughter. And she loves me. There's no way in hell I'm staying away from her." says Jesse  
  
" Smith, don't make me angry. I'm warning you. I'll file a restraining order against you if I have to. Or if you make me really angry, I'll take matters into my own hands. If you think I'm bluffing, ask anyone in this town. I keep my promises and I don't make empty   
  
threats. Now stay away from my daughter. You see her in Kelly's, you get up and you leave. If you see her crossing the street, turn the corner. If I ever see you with her again, there's gonna be trouble." says Luke angirly as he walks away  
  
Jesse walks to the elevator as he pushes the button wanting to get out of that hospital. He stepping on as the doors opened. He leaned against the side and he banged his head on the wall  
  
" No way. There's no way I'm staying away from her." says Jesse as the elevator takes him  
  
down 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So if frog's grow up in marine enviroments that means that..." says Brooke as she reads from the spreadsheet  
  
She stops as she looks over at Sly who is looking at a magazine  
  
" Sly? Have you heard a word I've said?" says Brooke  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Frog's. Marine. Yeah I hear you." says Sly  
  
Brooke rolls her eyes as she gets off the couch  
  
" You know what? Fine. If your not gonna take this seriously, you can just do the project yourself." says Brooke as she gets her backpack  
  
" No no wait! Brookie I told you that I heard ya, didn't I?" says Sly  
  
" Yes you did. Do I believe you? No! You've been looking at that stupid car magazine all night and haven't heard one damn thing that I've said." says Brooke annoyed  
  
" Ok, first of all, I'll have you know that those car magazines are not stupid but educational, and second of all, I've heard you. Will you please just stay? Because you know we're gonna flunk this project if you don't help me out, right?" says Sly  
  
Brooke looks up at him  
  
" What do you say? Give me one more chance?" says Sly  
  
" One more. But Sly if I see you even glance down at that magazine one more time, I'm bolting. Got it?" says Brooke  
  
" Not even a glance?" says Sly making a face  
  
Brooke opens the door and steps out halfway  
  
" Alright alright!" says Sly  
  
Brooke closes the door and sits back down on the couch  
  
" Why is it that I already feel like I'm going to regret this?" says Brooke  
  
" Brookie, have a little faith, please?" says Sly as he pulls out his book from under the couch  
  
Brooke rolls her eyes as she watches his skim through the book looking for more information  
  
" Ok, this page and this one should answer our questions about the bone structures." says Sly  
  
Brooke slinks down to the floor and sits next to Sly. She turns the page and bookmarks it with a Post It.  
  
" Where did you get that?" says Sly  
  
" Get what?" says Brooke looking at the page reading  
  
" That. We Spencer's may be a resourceful bunch but I know for a fact that we don't have Post It's in the house." says Sly  
  
" Oh, it's mine. I carry them in my purse." says Brooke  
  
Sly looks at her  
  
" You carry Post It's in your purse?" says Sly  
  
" Yeah...why?" says Brooke as she looks at him confused  
  
" No...I mean there's nothing wrong with it. I just...I've never seen anyone carry Post It's in there purse before." says Sly  
  
" Well now you have." says Brooke embarassed as she looks back down at the page  
  
Sly smiles  
  
" Your just full of surprises, Ashton." says Sly as he looks back down at the other end of the page  
  
Brooke looks at him briefly and then looks back down. What did he mean by that? She didn't even know why she cared...but she did  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital...  
  
Luke walks into Lulu's room to find her and Lucky laughing  
  
" Hey you two. I see your feeling better." says Luke with a smile  
  
" Yeah I am actually. I'd love it if I could get out of here. You know much I hate hospitals." says Lulu  
  
" Just like your old man. Ok, well Bobbie said that we could get you home as soon as we can sign you out. So I guess we can go now if your sure your ready?" says Luke  
  
" Definately." says Lulu as Lucky helps her off of the hospital bed  
  
Lulu stands and leans on Lucky until she steps on the floor  
  
" Ok, I can take it from here." says Lulu  
  
She looks at Lucky.  
  
" Thank you. So much for what you said earlier. I love you." says Lulu as she hugs Lucky  
  
" I love you too, sweetie. I just want you to be happy." says Lucky  
  
Lulu smiles at him   
  
" I know you do." says Lulu  
  
She looks at Luke  
  
" Ok, well I'm gonna go find Aunt Bobbie and tell her I'm leaving. I'll meet you guys by the elevator." says Lulu  
  
" Ok, darlin'. We'll be right there." says Luke as he kisses the top of her head as Lulu goes out the door  
  
Luke looks at Lucky  
  
" What was that all about?" says Luke  
  
" I just talked to her about Jesse. I sort of told her that I would try to get used to the idea of her seeing him." says Lucky  
  
" You did what?" says Luke angirly 


End file.
